


Heartburn!

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls head over heels for the beautiful Morgana! But is this love or is he heading towards heart break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort and confusion!

The castle was quiet very quiet as Merlin was getting his last minute list of duties from Arthur. Just as he was turning to leave a head appeared in the doorway.

“Arthur could I borrow Merlin for awhile? I want to go for a stroll but Uther won't let me go alone, I would call Gwen but I prefer a male with muscles if possible, what with the attacks going on in town lately.” Morgana asked.

Arthur seemed to think for a minute before saying “ok fine, he can go as your guard” Morgana’s beautiful face split into a grin gratefully.

Merlin hurried to follow her wondering why she asked for him rather than one of the knights. But she led him to her father’s grave where she just sat and stared into space for awhile. 

Merlin sat down a little ways off to give her space and privacy. But then she spoke “Merlin? will you sit with with me? I know you're a servant here but I’ve always also thought of you as a friend that is why I chose you to come out with me, you were there when I protected Mordred. Come talk to me, please Merlin!” 

Merlin carefully sat down beside her at the grave and just stared into space not sure what to do or what to say.

“Today would have been his birthday!” Morgana whispered.

Merlin sat there as she slid even closer to him. 

Merlin felt his throat constrict as he suddenly found himself with an armful of a crying Morgana. Awkwardly he put an arm around her and patted her shoulder genuinely concerned.

She felt so warm against his chest and she seemed to fit so perfectly. He was struggling to get a grip on his thoughts but his body and his hormone’s betrayed him.

Before he could think, he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes with a look of pure open hunger, before quickly pulling away from her.

“I better take you back to the castle, It’s getting late.” he mumbled quickly hoping she hadn’t noticed his slip up.

Morgana didn’t say anything she just stood up and he could tell she was deep in thought about something, and he was intensely nervous.

What if she noticed what he had nearly done? what if she told Arthur, or worse Uther? He quickly helped her mount her horse before quickly mounting his own.

The two of them made their way to the castle in silence neither one speaking a word about what had happened at the grave site.

He helped her dismount before leading the horses back to the stables before heading home where he sits quietly on the bed polishing Arthur’s armor while deep in thought trying to calm himself about everything.

 

Laying on his back he lets the helmet fall to the ground as his thoughts continued to wander back to Morgana.

What was wrong with him? He had almost kissed her, had almost gotten himself in major trouble.

Even as he tried to go to sleep his mind wandered to the memory of how her body had felt in his arms, it had felt rather nice.

Merlin groaned and rolled over pressing his head into the pillow, all the night he tried and failed to get any sleep at all.


	2. Plans

The next morning found Merlin awake but looking a total mess, his eyes had dark circles under them and he was yawning like crazy, but still he managed to get through the morning without being yelled at by Arthur as Merlin drew his bath and served him his plate of dinner.

It was in the great Hall where he was serving Arthur and making sure he had plenty of food and drink that he saw her again.

Morgana sat at Uther’s other side with Guinevere. Their eyes locked and Morgana smiles gently giving him a slight nod. Merlin blushed and accidentally dropped the jug of wine in his hands making a loud clanging sound rush through the large hall.

Merlin blushed even more and quickly bent down to pick it up and started trying to dab at the mess he had made mumbling apologies as he worked fast.

Arthur stood and grabbed his shoulder to lead him into the hallway where Merlin was sure he was going to get chewed out but instead Arthur folded his arms together and looked into his face “Merlin would you mind telling me what’s going on? What has you all wound up?” 

Merlin blushed even harder now “I just didn't sleep much last night.” 

Arthur’s hand came up and pressed against Merlin’s forehead and sighed “you don’t feel warm but are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m feeling fine.” Merlin responded quickly.

“Alright but please refrain from Embarrassing me any further? And when we go inside can you pretend like I chewed you out at least? It wouldn’t do for Uther to see me being too lenient with my servant?”

Merlin only nodded “Yes, Arthur.”

Returning to the Hall, Arthur sat back down in his seat and Merlin resumed his job of attending to Arthur.

Trying to avoid further embarrassment he tried to force himself to ignore Morgana’s presence until Arthur summoned him back to his side 

“Merlin, looks like Morgana is trying to get your attention go see what she wants then you can resume your job.” he ordered.

Sweating with nerves he walked to her side and she signaled for him to kneel down beside her. He knelt so she could whisper in his ears.

“Merlin I need you to come see me in my room later, tell Arthur I need your help with something.” 

The warlock only nodded in agreement and blushingly hurried back to Arthur’s side where Arthur instantly wanted to know what was up.

“Oh she just said she needed me to come see her later, and that she needs my help with something that she feels Gwen can’t handle.” he explained

Arthur nodded and went back to his food and drinks as Merlin stood wondering what Morgana could want from him.

Was it about what he almost did last night? Had Morgana caught on to the truth? Was he fixing to be chewed out by Morgana for stepping out of place?

He swallowed hard as he waited on edge for the night to end.

Finally Morgana stood to leave and motioned for Merlin to follow her.

Looking over at Arthur, the blonde only nodded his approval and he hurried after Morgana to see what she could possibly want.

“It’s okay Merlin you’re with a friend now, you can sit on the bed if you wish.” she told him softly in her gentle way.

Smiling he took her up on it and nervously started picking at the lint in his pant leg.

“Merlin, I wanted to talk to you and make a request and see if you could see it in yourself to agree with it.” Morgana started.

“Alright I am prepared to listen and will way your request carefully.” Merlin responded.

“Merlin we both know that I am the King’s ward and that if either of us were to let on about our feelings for each other we would both be chained and more then likely you hanged. “ Morgana stated.

Merlin started to deny that he had any for her, but she cut him off,

“I know full well you’ve got a thing for me, and I am prepared to tell you how we can make it possible for us to act on it, for I can not deny my own attraction to you.” Morgana stated.

“But then how can we make it possible, as you said we would both be punished if caught?” Merlin mumbled.

“The idea Merlin is to make sure we are not caught it is as simple as that, basically we sneak around and meet up in secret when nobody would notice. So we would meet for like a couple hours at night when everyone else is supposed to be in bed.” Morgana explained carefully.

Merlin felt excitement fill his body, Morgana really wanted to try this, and even had a way all planned out, but what if they got caught somehow? Things could get really messy if they did and he knew he himself could be killed but as he stood there staring into her face he realized that to him it didn’t matter and that he would gladly risk his life for a chance just to be with the woman that he loved.

Merlin looked dead into Morgana’s eyes “Then so help me we will find us a way to make this work.” he agreed.

Morgana pulled the boy into her chest and pressed her lips against his giving him a hint of what to expect when the time came but for now he had to return to Arthur and wait until midnight when everyone was asleep and then they would meet and then he would experience more of the lightning heat he had felt when she had kissed him.

Returning to Arthur’s chambers he checked in on him and helped the Prince ready himself for bed, his usually clumsy hands working fast and with ease now that he wanted the night to come soon, so that he could see his secret lady.


	3. Plans

The next morning found Merlin awake but looking a total mess, his eyes had dark circles under them and he was yawning like crazy, but still he managed to get through the morning without being yelled at by Arthur as Merlin drew his bath and served him his plate of dinner.

It was in the great Hall where he was serving Arthur and making sure he had plenty of food and drink that he saw her again.

Morgana sat at Uther’s other side with Guinevere. Their eyes locked and Morgana smiles gently giving him a slight nod. Merlin blushed and accidentally dropped the jug of wine in his hands making a loud clanging sound rush through the large hall.

Merlin blushed even more and quickly bent down to pick it up and started trying to dab at the mess he had made mumbling apologies as he worked fast.

Arthur stood and grabbed his shoulder to lead him into the hallway where Merlin was sure he was going to get chewed out but instead Arthur folded his arms together and looked into his face “Merlin would you mind telling me what’s going on? What has you all wound up?” 

Merlin blushed even harder now “I just didn't sleep much last night.” 

Arthur’s hand came up and pressed against Merlin’s forehead and sighed “you don’t feel warm but are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m feeling fine.” Merlin responded quickly.

“Alright but please refrain from Embarrassing me any further? And when we go inside can you pretend like I chewed you out at least? It wouldn’t do for Uther to see me being too lenient with my servant?”

Merlin only nodded “Yes, Arthur.”

Returning to the Hall, Arthur sat back down in his seat and Merlin resumed his job of attending to Arthur.

Trying to avoid further embarrassment he tried to force himself to ignore Morgana’s presence until Arthur summoned him back to his side 

“Merlin, looks like Morgana is trying to get your attention go see what she wants then you can resume your job.” he ordered.

Sweating with nerves he walked to her side and she signaled for him to kneel down beside her. He knelt so she could whisper in his ears.

“Merlin I need you to come see me in my room later, tell Arthur I need your help with something.” 

The warlock only nodded in agreement and blushingly hurried back to Arthur’s side where Arthur instantly wanted to know what was up.

“Oh she just said she needed me to come see her later, and that she needs my help with something that she feels Gwen can’t handle.” he explained

Arthur nodded and went back to his food and drinks as Merlin stood wondering what Morgana could want from him.

Was it about what he almost did last night? Had Morgana caught on to the truth? Was he fixing to be chewed out by Morgana for stepping out of place?

He swallowed hard as he waited on edge for the night to end.

Finally Morgana stood to leave and motioned for Merlin to follow her.

Looking over at Arthur, the blonde only nodded his approval and he hurried after Morgana to see what she could possibly want.

“It’s okay Merlin you’re with a friend now, you can sit on the bed if you wish.” she told him softly in her gentle way.

Smiling he took her up on it and nervously started picking at the lint in his pant leg.

“Merlin, I wanted to talk to you and make a request and see if you could see it in yourself to agree with it.” Morgana started.

“Alright I am prepared to listen and will way your request carefully.” Merlin responded.

“Merlin we both know that I am the King’s ward and that if either of us were to let on about our feelings for each other we would both be chained and more then likely you hanged. “ Morgana stated.

Merlin started to deny that he had any for her, but she cut him off,

“I know full well you’ve got a thing for me, and I am prepared to tell you how we can make it possible for us to act on it, for I can not deny my own attraction to you.” Morgana stated.

“But then how can we make it possible, as you said we would both be punished if caught?” Merlin mumbled.

“The idea Merlin is to make sure we are not caught it is as simple as that, basically we sneak around and meet up in secret when nobody would notice. So we would meet for like a couple hours at night when everyone else is supposed to be in bed.” Morgana explained carefully.

Merlin felt excitement fill his body, Morgana really wanted to try this, and even had a way all planned out, but what if they got caught somehow? Things could get really messy if they did and he knew he himself could be killed but as he stood there staring into her face he realized that to him it didn’t matter and that he would gladly risk his life for a chance just to be with the woman that he loved.

Merlin looked dead into Morgana’s eyes “Then so help me we will find us a way to make this work.” he agreed.

Morgana pulled the boy into her chest and pressed her lips against his giving him a hint of what to expect when the time came but for now he had to return to Arthur and wait until midnight when everyone was asleep and then they would meet and then he would experience more of the lightning heat he had felt when she had kissed him.

Returning to Arthur’s chambers he checked in on him and helped the Prince ready himself for bed, his usually clumsy hands working fast and with ease now that he wanted the night to come soon, so that he could see his secret lady.


	4. The treck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin heads to Morgana’s room.

Night fell and Merlin sat across from Gaius trying to swallow his dinner but was so nervous and excited that he couldn’t seem to eat.

“Merlin what is wrong with you lately?” The white haired old man asked.

The warlock groaned not him too, everyone was asking him that, he needed to do something before they started investigating, maybe he could tell Gaius a part truth, there was no reason he had to say everything.

“It’s about a girl.” Merlin finally admitted.

“Ah, a girl I should have known, is that what happened earlier in the great hall?” Gaius asked.

Merlin grinned “you know me so well, yes it was I accidentally got caught up in one of my many day dreams about her that I forgot for a moment where I was.” 

Gaius nodded willing to take that.

“And will I ever get to meet this girl that seems so special to you?” Gaius asked.

“Gaius I don’t think so, you see Arthur wouldn’t like it if he knew about her, you see she’s a druid girl.” Merlin flat out lied.

Gaius sighed and nodded “Now I understand why you’re keeping her a secret.”

“Yes, if Arthur found out about a girl like her being so close to the city he’d have her burned or hanged, and probably me as well for association.” Merlin added for good measure.

The two of them finished the rest of their meal in silence. Merlin sat there in the dark polishing Arthur’s armour while Gaius retired to his bed.

Merlin continued to sit there and waited for several beats wanting to be sure that Gaius was dead asleep before he finally stood and started sneaking out the door.

Merlin used the shadows in the hallway to sneak down the hallway towards Morgana’s room wondering what he was to expect when he got there.

One terrifying moment found Merlin hiding behind a pillar when a sound of voices shot through the hallway only two hallways from Morgana.

Hiding as far in the shadow as possible he waited till the guards completely passed the area before bolting for the next hall still using shadows for cover.

Soon he was entering Morgana’s chambers.

“Merlin? Oh you finally made it.” she said quietly.

“I'd have been here sooner but had to hide twice from soldiers.” Merlin responded regretfully.

He blushed quietly at noticing that Morgana only wore her night robes.

He tried to look anywhere but at the lovely gems that slightly poked over the dress.

Morgana stepped forward and captured his lips in hers and kissed him like she had earlier.

She pulled away once again but looked him in the face.

“sit.” morgana ordered pointing to her bed.

Nervously but knowing Morgana was boss did as told and sat with his back against the pillow.

She joined him kneeling on her knees in front of him on the bed.

Her hands went straight for Merlin’s pants dragging them down to drop onto the floor.

Merlin wondered briefly if he ought to stop her but couldn't deny that he wanted this.


End file.
